Le déni
by Nellana
Summary: OS. Pour des êtres âgés de plusieurs siècles, il faut parfois du temps pour accepter l'idée d'être tombé amoureux. Beaucoup de temps. Et déterminer qui détient réellement le record du pire déni amoureux, ça peut vite devenir un sacré casse-tête.


Miou tout le monde !

Vu le nombre de coups de soleil que j'ai pris en moins d'une semaine, je compte postuler bientôt pour devenir homard à plein temps. Ou écrevisse, j'ai pas encore décidé.

Mes âneries mises à part, je continue mon petit ménage dans mes OS écrits il y a quelques temps et que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de poster.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Sous l'océan... Y a ni Himaruya ni moi, mais c'est lui qui a Hetalia ! Alors je trime, je fais des rimes, j'me mets au miiiiiiime ! (j'avais plus d'idée)

* * *

Comme régulièrement, Antonio et Francis étaient chez le premier, devant des boissons dont le taux d'alcool restait encore relativement raisonnable. Gilbert avait décliné la proposition puisque passant la soirée avec son canadien adoré.

\- Ça fait un temps fou qu'on est plus sortis tous les trois, remarqua le français.

Antonio réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Depuis qu'on est tous les trois casés en fait.

\- Pas faux. Arthur a été tellement longtemps dans le déni que j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il veut rattraper tout les siècles perdus en quelques jours ! lança le blond dans un éclat de rire.

\- C'est sûr qu'il a été particulièrement lent à la détente, appuya l'espagnol en buvant une gorgée. Pas au niveau de mon Lovi chéri, mais tout de même.

Francis, qui portait son verre à ses lèvres, interrompit son geste.

\- Excuse-moi de te contredire, mais mon lapin a été nettement plus coriace que ton italien.

\- Je te rappelle que Lovi détient le record officiel du plus long déni parmi les nations !

\- Seulement parce que tout le monde a arrêté de compter pour Arthur dès la première fois qu'on a couché ensemble !

Au bout de quinze minutes de long argumentaire plus ou moins cohérent sans qu'aucun accord ne soit trouvé, ils résolurent de demander un arbitrage.

\- Va falloir demander à quelqu'un qui saura tout prendre en compte et qui est presque neutre, imposa le français.

\- Donc pas Gil.

\- Non. Tiens, on pourrait demander à Mathias ! Il en a bavé aussi avec son norvégien.

\- Pas idiot, je l'appelle de suite.

Le danois décrocha avant la fin de la première sonnerie.

\- Salut Antonio !

\- Ola ! Dis, on aurait besoin de toi pour un arbitrage avec Franny, il y a moyen que tu nous aides ?

\- Sans problème ! Vous êtes où ?

\- Chez moi, mais je pensais par télé...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la sonnette carillonnait sous les coups du représentant danois.

\- Alors, fit ce dernier en entrant, d'abord une bière, et ensuite c'est quoi votre truc ?

\- On voudrait ton avis pour définir qui de Lovi ou d'Arthur détient le record de déni parmi les nations, expliqua le français en lui tendant une bouteille.

Le grand blond à la coupe de cheveux improbable explosa de rire avant de se ressaisir.

\- Désolé les gars, mais aucun de vos chéris ne fait le poids face à Nor.

\- PARDON ? firent-ils conjointement.

\- Non mais c'est vrai, déjà ça m'a pris super longtemps pour réussir à le dégeler, mais en plus il m'en a vachement plus fait baver !

\- La guerre de Cent Ans, ça te dit quelque chose ? ironisa Francis.

\- Broutilles, déclara Matthias avec un revers de main. Lukas a passé plus de trois siècles à me congeler dès qu'il me voyait, ou à m'envoyer son troll si j'approchais à moins de cent mètres.

Dix minutes de négociations et de déballages d'arguments divers plus tard...

\- Bon, on dirait qu'on va devoir appeler quelqu'un d'autre, résuma le français pour couper court au débat.

\- Je suggère Féli, proposa Antonio.

\- Tu dis ça juste parce que c'est le frère de Lovi, ça compte pas ! s'opposa le danois.

\- Il a réussi à sortir avec Ludwig ! répliqua l'espagnol.

Après un regard et une grimace, les deux autres convinrent que l'argument se tenait et Francis appela son voisin et petit frère.

\- Oui allô Féli ? C'est grand-frère France, j'aurais besoin que tu viennes m'aider sur un débat... Non, rien à voir avec l'UE.

Deux minutes plus tard, l'exubérant représentant de l'Italie du Nord s'asseyait sur le canapé.

\- Veee ! Vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi ?

\- Réussir à définir qui de Lovi, Arthur ou Lukas détient le record de déni parmi les nations.

\- Oh...

L'italien eut l'air embarrassé quelques instants, puis posa son verre.

\- Alors je connais fratello, et j'ai vu un peu ce que ça donnait avec Arthur et Lukas, mais selon moi... Ludwig est au-dessus.

\- HEIN ? Mais pourquoi ? ajouta Mathias.

\- Vee... C'est Ludwig quoi.

La seule phrase résumait bien l'idée, mais les trois autres refusèrent de céder face à une argumentation reposant sur le seul caractère de l'allemand.

\- On a été alliés pendant deux guerres, développa l'italien un peu vexé, je squattais chez lui tout le temps, je suis même allé jusqu'à faire des comparaisons de muscles en lui disant que je préférais les siens et il n'a rien remarqué pendant des siècles !

\- J'ai eu des enfants avec Arthur et il a quand même continué à rester persuadé qu'on ne s'aimait pas ! contra le français.

\- J'ai arrêté les raids vikings pour Lukas et il a quand même rien compris alors que je le lui ai clairement dit !

\- J'ai renoncé à retourner sur les mers pour passer plus de temps avec Lovi et il a continué à penser qu'il ne comptait pas pour moi !

\- Vee... On va pas tomber d'accord.

Après un rapide tour d'horizon des regards, les quatre nations soupirèrent et Francis sortit son téléphone.

\- Bon, on appelle qui cette fois ?

\- Lily ? Je crois qu'elle a galéré avec Vash aussi.

\- Ça me va. Allô Lily ? Oui, alors en fait j'aurais besoin que tu viennes chez Tonio parce qu'on arrive pas à se sortir d'un débat et on a besoin de quelqu'un de neutre... Merci.

Cinq secondes plus tard, Antonio ouvrait galamment la porte à la charmante représentante du Liechtenstein.

\- Quel est votre problème ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

\- On a besoin de réussir à déterminer qui de Lovi, Arthur, Lukas ou Ludwig détient le record de déni parmi les nations.

\- Je vois. Alors je suis désolée de vous décevoir, mais Vash les bat clairement tous, fit-elle en souriant mais sans une once d'hésitation.

\- C'est pas vrai... soupira Mathias.

\- Il s'est persuadé tout seul pendant des années que j'étais comme sa soeur alors que je voyais son érection quand on était en maillots de bain ! s'indigna-t-elle. Et il tirait sur tous ceux qui s'approchaient à moins d'un kilomètre de moi en me soutenant que c'était juste pour me protéger alors que j'ai pris des cours d'auto-défense avec Hongrie !

Mus par un réflexe identique, tous les hommes présents dans la pièce resserrèrent d'un coup leurs jambes avec une grimace. Les techniques martiales d'Elizabeta avaient laissé des impressions aussi durables que traumatisantes à la quasi-totalité des nations masculines. Cinq minutes plus tard, après que chacun ait encore rappelé un ou deux éléments marquants de son compagnon, Antonio sortit son propre portable en s'arrangeant pour parler plus fort que tout le monde.

\- Bon, on dirait qu'il nous faut une personne de plus ! J'appelle Héraklès.

\- Il en a tant chié que ça avec Sadiq ? demanda Mathias qui semblait surpris à cette idée.

\- Ils sont moins démonstratifs, intervint Francis, mais crois-moi, ça n'a pas été évident...

Dix minutes plus tard, le grec et quelques-uns de ses inévitables félins arrivaient dans la pièce et le français répétait une fois de plus pourquoi ils avaient besoin de lui. Héraklès étouffa un bâillement, mais il avait un petit sourire en coin.

\- J'imagine que vous dire que c'est un débat inutile ne règlera pas la question.

\- Vee... le but c'est que tu nous aide à réussir à trouver...

\- J'ai entendu Francis, Féli. C'est juste que selon moi, Sadiq sort du lot.

\- Pas encore, geignit le français.

\- Il a pas mal essayé de me conquérir militairement à une époque, et comme il n'a pas réussi, il s'est persuadé que ça voulait dire que je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer, développa Héraklès. Ensuite il a rajouté que la différence d'âge allait forcément jouer en sa défaveur, puis qu'avec toutes les rencontres que me faisait faire Rome, j'allais forcément trouver quelqu'un, et je pourrais continuer pendant des heures. C'est aussi un de ceux qui a mis le plus de temps à admettre qu'il était amoureux et que c'était pour ça qu'il essayait à tout prix de se convaincre que je ne pourrais pas l'aimer.

\- Je maintiens qu'Arthur a fait pire, insista le français. Même en venant me sauver pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale alors qu'il s'inquiétait comme pas possible, il a trouvé le moyen de nier la vraie raison qui l'avait poussé à prendre tous les risques pour me retrouver.

\- Nor s'est battu contre Ludwig pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale alors que mon gouvernement avait capitulé, juste pour me permettre de le rejoindre ! Et il a quand même prétendu qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi pendant toutes les années qui ont suivi !

\- Lovi m'a insulté pendant des années alors que je lui répétais à longueur de journée que je l'aimais !

\- Attention à ne pas mélanger le caractère tsundere avec le fait d'être dans le déni, précisa Lily en s'amusant des regards surpris des autres convives. Même si les deux vont facilement de paire, admit-elle en pouffant.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le débat stérile s'était relancé et personne n'arrivait à présenter assez d'arguments pour faire définitivement plier les autres. En désespoir de cause, Francis sortit une dernière fois son portable en hésitant, provoquant un blanc.

\- Bon... je suppose qu'on a plus énormément de choix.

\- À quoi tu penses ? demanda Mathias.

\- Plutôt à qui ? ajusta Héraklès.

Le regard et la mimique du français parurent incompréhensibles à presque tout le monde, sauf Antonio.

\- Amigo, c'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Au moins il connait le sujet !

\- Ça va être impossible de discuter avec lui et je tiens à ce que cet appart reste en bon état !

\- Si on veut se décider, on a pas vraiment d'autres possibilités... Je l'appelle.

Il s'attira un regard mi désespéré mi furieux de l'espagnol, alors que les autres s'interrogeaient des yeux pendant que les premières sonneries retentissaient. Et ils pâlirent tous en reconnaissant la voix de la personne qui décrochait.

\- Da ?

\- Ivan ? Il y a moyen que tu passes nous rejoindre chez Tonio ce soir ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On a besoin de ton arbitrage pour réussir à choisir qui détient le record de déni amoureux parmi les nations.

\- Kolkolkol... J'arrive.

Quelques instants après, le russe débouchait sa flasque de vodka dans un silence général.

\- Je suppose que chacun d'entre vous soutient que son compagnon est le pire ?

\- Exact, répondit simplement Francis. Encore que le pire est peut-être un peu exagéré. Disons le plus... coriace.

\- Dans ce cas, Alfred obtient la palme sans hésiter.

\- Non mais tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, se lamenta l'espagnol.

\- Guerre froide, répliqua le soviétique. Ça vous suffit ou il faut que je développe sur la symbolique phallique des missiles ?

\- Ça n'a quand même duré que quelques dizaines d'années, se permit Lily.

\- Alfred est encore très jeune. À l'échelle de son existence, il concurrence facilement n'importe lequel de vos compagnons en terme de durée.

\- Avec Arthur il faut compter plusieurs siècles ! Tu vas pas nier que tout ramener à l'échelle de l'existence le dessert beaucoup vu l'obstination dont il a fait preuve !

\- Ça vaut pour Lovi aussi !

La plupart des nations recommencèrent à élever la voix, jusqu'à ce qu'une série de toussotements se fasse entendre dans l'entrée. En constatant que l'effet était plus que limité, une voix se fit entendre de façon un peu plus... remarquable.

\- BASTARDO !

À cette insulte internationalement connue, toutes les têtes du salon se tournèrent et... se figèrent devant le petit groupe de nations qui obstruait désormais l'entrée.

\- Heu... mon lapin, tenta Francis, je sais que je devais juste aller boire un verre chez Antonio et qu'on est un peu plus nombreux que prévu, mais en fait...

\- Alfred ? fit l'anglais dont les sourcils étaient encore plus froncés qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Évidemment, intervint Ivan en souriant à son amant, tu as encore mis mon portable sur écoute.

\- Dude, je sais que t'as fait pareil sur le mien !

L'air faussement innocent du russe ne trompa personne et l'américain continua sur sa lancée.

\- Donc j'ai appelé daddy pour avoir des explications, il a appelé Lovi qui a essayé d'appeler son frère puis Ludwig, que Lukas et Vash venaient d'appeler parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à joindre Mathias et Lily. Et Sadiq a repéré le déplacement énervé de daddy et Lukas et nous a rejoint en chemin parce qu'il pensait qu'on saurait où était Héraklès.

\- Et autant vous prévenir qu'aucun de nous n'est très heureux d'apprendre que vous avez ce genre de discussion en notre absence, ajouta le norvégien sur un ton glacial.

Devant la myriade de regards furieux qui les dévisageaient, Antonio se tourna vers Francis en grimaçant. Le français commença une phrase.

\- En fait, quand je vois comment se finit notre soirée à deux...

\- ... je crois que je viens de me rappeler pourquoi on fait plus de soirée à trois, compléta l'espagnol.

* * *

Voilà. C'est très bête, mais on s'était posé la question avec une copine, et j'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de faire un texte là-dessus tellement la scène me faisait rire.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours super plaisir.

Plein de crêpes pour vous !


End file.
